Silencia el Silencio
by Mariaanchis
Summary: La misión encubierto tiene más intenciones que solo atrapar al asesino. Escena alternativa 6x16 "Violets"


**Disclaimer: **Exclusivamente de Bruno Heller, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

**A/N:** Participante del _Challenge OneShot Escena Alternativa_ en The Mentalist: Foro en Español.

* * *

Por fin puedo respirar, sin ese molesto, diminuto y exagerado vestido que Jane me hizo ponerme. Me pregunto dónde estará, me dejo la habitación solo para mí. Ya tome una ducha y me puse mi camisón algo elegante a lo que acostumbro pero tengo muchísima hambre ¿creen que el pequeño buffet de canapés de la fiesta me llenaría? Espero que en esta casa halla algo más que solo eso. Mientras bajo las escaleras lo veo acostado sobre el gran sofá blanco, me acerco, observo su relajado rostro y decido taparlo. Por Dios ¡Este hombre es tan tierno cuando duerme! Amo verlo en completa tranquilidad pero es que no solo amo verlo dormir, amo simplemente verlo, estar con él y que me haga sentir viva. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a la cocina antes de que… de que nada. Ya en la cocina me doy cuenta que no hay nada de comida.

— ¿Por qué nos pusieron en esta casa sin nada que comer? ¿Acaso creen que no comemos?

—Una misión encubierto merece una dieta Lisbon.

—Ahhhh! Tonto, creí que estabas dormido.

—Así era, hasta que sentí la manta. Por cierto, gracias.

—De nada, es una noche fría. ¿No tienes hambres?

—Fría pero tu andas por la casa descalza y con las piernas descubiertas—me miro las piernas por un segundo y estúpidamente no pude evitar el rubor en mis mejillas—, de hecho si y es por eso que vine preparado.

Levanta el dedo índice y se dirige al salón principal, lo sigo mientras se agacha en una esquina para abrir un pequeño baúl marrón y sacar una bolsa con víveres.

—Sabía que estos inconscientes nos dejarían sin comida así que Patrick Jane siempre está preparado para todo— hace esa sonrisa torcida tan contagiosa y me uno a sus risas—. Y bien, ¿quieres una ensalada, unos sándwiches o algo ligero como unas chuletas?

—Ummmm… yo creo que unos sándwiches con ensalada.

Preferimos comer en el sillón blanco que en el comedor, encendimos la pantalla de 50 pulgadas y nos limitamos a comer.

— ¿Qué tal tu ensalada?

— Muy buena, tenía mucho que no comía una así.

—Me alegro Lisbon— nos observamos y es que nuestro don era decirse todo con la mirada.

—Sí, este… creo que voy a llamarles para que apaguen las cámaras, me siento observada.

Marque a las oficinas y me contestaron al segundo timbre.

—Aquí Pike.

—Hola, soy Lisbon. Solo llamo para avisar que nos iremos a la cama.

—Ok, bueno, apagaremos las cámaras de adentro para que no tengan que preocuparse porque los acechen más ojos. Y solo para que lo sepas hay alguien a fuera de la casa. Suponemos que es otro de los del equipo de MaeKaye.

—Ha! Eso va a hacer que duerma mejor.

—No, lo tenemos vigilado. No te preocupes. Estas a salvo. No te mentiría— no pude evitar sonreír coquetamente y al parecer Jane se dio cuenta de ello.

—Diles "Buenas noches" de mi parte a los de la oficina— dijo Jane. Me limite a ignorarlo, solo quiere molestar.

— Es un buen cambio de rutina. Siento como si todo lo que he hecho hoy fuese una mentira.

— Bueno, lo hiciste muy bien.

—Aprendí del mejor— le dedique una sonrisa traviesa a Jane y se echo a reír. De pronto, sin previo aviso me arrebató el teléfono y se pone al habla.

—Ey!

—Hola, Pike ¿cierto?... Necesito darles unas últimas indicaciones para el día de mañana.

Le dice en donde deben enfocar algunas investigaciones y luego pide hablar con Wylie para informarle que MaeKaye nos querrá fuera de la casa y otras cosas que ya me había explicado el. Así que me pongo a comer y observar el televisor sin prestarle mucha atención, una película de acción. Después Jane cuelga el teléfono.

—El agente Pike dice "Buenas noches".

—Ah, que amable.

—Le agradas, bueno más bien le gustas, ¿lo has notado?

— ¿En serio? También me agrada pero apenas nos conocemos— muerdo mi sándwich.

—En verdad tienes tantas virtudes, pero mentir no es una de ellas… Noté como se veían en el almacén— hace un gesto y luego compone su cara con una sonrisa.

—Oh por favor solo quieres molestarme.

—No es así. Solo digo que le gustas y muy posiblemente a ti también o ¿vas a negarlo?

—Y si es así ¿a ti en qué te afecta?

—…

— ¿Y bien?

—No lo sé. Yo creo que es porque me preocupo por ti y no quiero que nadie te haga daño— vaya, el se preocupa por mi pero no se preocupa por mis sentimientos.

A veces me pregunto si este sentimiento hacia él desaparecerá algún día, me costó trabajo aceptar lo que sentía y una vez que lo acepte opté por esperar y seguir apoyándolo con lo de Red John. Pensé que después de eso podríamos hablar bien de nuestra relación porque era definitivo que había algo entre nosotros dos pero no podía darse en esas circunstancias, agregando esos dos años de espera que se desapareció. Una vez que todo se arreglo y ya estábamos estables en el FBI de verdad creí que podríamos darnos una oportunidad pero al parecer el estaba enfocado en sus cosas y el silencio prevaleció. Tal vez en esos dos años cambió de parecer respecto a lo nuestro, pero las cartas que me mandaba me hacían pensar que quería estar cerca de mí aunque sea de esa forma. La verdad ya no se qué pensar, y ahora con esta actitud que está tomando me confunde demasiado. Es cierto que el agente Pike tiene algo que llama mi atención y tal vez me gusta un poco pero no es nada.

—En verdad no quise ofender ni nada Lisbon. Lo siento— me dio un leve apretón en el hombro—. Y a propósito, claro que me interesan también.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A tus sentimientos, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa ¿entendido? — no lo puedo creer.

—S..sí… Gracias y perdón no debí ser tan grosera.

—No te preocupes, así eres tú, gruñona. Eres adorable cuando te pones así— se echa a reír y se me escapa una risita nerviosa.

Terminamos de comer y empieza a frotarse la barriga.

—Bueno ya estoy lleno, pero hare espacio para esto— se inclina a su derecha y toma de la bolsa un bote de helado junto con dos cucharas. — Se que amas el helado y sobre todo el de chocolate, comamos.

—Wow! Ya no sé si decirte que estoy impresionada o esperar que saques un elefante de esa bolsa.

—Tú solo disfruta del momento Lisbon.

Comimos helado o más bien comí helado, es que simplemente cuando se trata de helado de chocolate no puedo controlarme.

—Creo que voy a explotar, yo no sé cómo te acabaste eso Lisbon.

—Eres un bebe, no aguantas nada. Pensé que eras de buen comer pero al parecer no.

—Sí pero ¿cuatro sándwiches, dos platos de ensalada y casi 1 litro de helado? Santo cielo, creo que ahora si le hiciste competencia a Rigsby — vuelve a sonreír y le doy un leve golpe en el pecho—. Auch! Solo bromeaba, si tenías hambre, está bien. A propósito tienes un poco de chocolate.

Instantáneamente llevo mi mano a la boca, que vergüenza que me vea así. Empieza a levantar su mano.

—No, espera ya lo tengo— me retira las manos con suma delicadeza y con su pulgar empieza a limpiarme el chocolate.

Lo miro, me mira, nos miramos y nos volvemos a perder en esas silenciosas conversaciones con la mirada. Inconscientemente me acerco a él imitándolo, poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercan más, mis mejillas arden y mi cabeza me da vueltas. Pero entonces razono un poco, justo cuando nuestras frentes se tocaron.

—E...espera! Pasa esto y ¿luego qué? ¿No quieres hablarlo?

Tal vez sea una idiota al detener algo que siempre he deseado, pero es la verdad. Sigo confundida y no quiero que él también lo esté. Empieza a sonreír hasta no poder más.

—Ay pequeña Lisbon, tú siempre queriendo razonar el porqué haces las cosas. Pero para esto no necesitar hablar y mucho menos razonar.

Vuelve acercarse los centímetros que nos habíamos alejado y con toda la delicadeza y ternura que hay posible, me besa. Bueno, nos besamos y es que el beso más real que he dado en mi vida. Nuestros labios estaban destinados a estar juntos, eran dos piezas que se ajustaban a la perfección. Poco a poco el beso se empezó a profundizar y acercamos nuestros cuerpos pero solo para que él pudiera rodear mi cintura con sus brazos y yo rodear su cuello, aprovechando la oportunidad lo tomo por sus rizos y para tomar el suficiente aire nuestros labios se separan un poco. Me echo a reír y él no se queda atrás, no nos separamos ni un solo milímetro, volvimos a darnos varios pequeños besos y es que me siento plena, me siento la persona más dichosa en estos momentos.

—Jane ¿pero qué es lo que acabamos de hacer?

—Primero que nada se supone que esta es nuestra casa y somos pareja así que hazme el favor de decirme por mi nombre — ruedo los ojos.

—Patrick.

—Bien, pues específicamente lo que acabamos de hacer se le dice _besar_.

—Tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Bueno pues ese beso silenció el silencio de nuestros sentimientos— vuelve a darme un pequeño beso y yo no lo dejo así, le doy otro beso como el primero.

Hay veces en las que no tienes que decir nada para expresar lo que sientes. Una mirada comunica mucho, sin duda el habla es la mejor manera pero somos cobardes a lo que pueda ocurrir si hablamos. A decir verdad en este momento ya no me importa nada, lo tengo en mis brazos y ese beso, esta misión encubierta (ahora que lo pienso algo sospechosa) nos reveló. Seguiremos con el plan de fingir siendo una pareja, aunque ahora ya no será tan fingido, tal vez nunca lo fue.

* * *

Espero haya gustado, soy principiante pero me gusta mucho escribir. Pronto habrá más historias y continuare _"Decisiones del Sentimiento"_.


End file.
